


A Very Merry Avengers Christmas

by StarlightSunshine



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Illnesses, M/M, Mpreg, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSunshine/pseuds/StarlightSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind what it says on the tin :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Avengers Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> okay so yeah this is kinda rubbish and im sorry and its sick!fic because i got a request and i like writing that so yeah, im sorry its a bit rubbish but ive been kinda ill lately so this is written with a bit of a high fever xD Anyway i wish you all a very merry christmas! Joyeux Noel! i own nothing :D

Lights sparkled all throughout the tower, trees stood tall at every corner, hung with tinsel and baubles, and string with twinkling fairy lights. There were so many, any reasonable person would believe they'd had help, but truth be told, the Avengers had enjoyed decorating each and every one of those beautiful trees by hand, or in some cases, by magic. The semll of cinamon cookies made Tony's mouth water as he followed the scent through the halls, entranced by the though of such delicious treats. Tony stepped into the kitchen, a smile lighting his face, a laugh springing jovially from his lips. 

"Hey you, I thought I left you in bed, resting." Loki was stood at the sink, washing up his cookie cutters ready for the next batch. He wore an emerald green sweater, topped with a red apron emblazoned with a reindeer, nose red to match his own. Tony walked over to him, wrapping his arm tight around the hips swaying in time to jingle bell rock, bringing one hand up to feel the warm forehead of his love. "Yeah, you should definitely be resting, babe, you're sick." 

Loki laughed softly, his laughter pealing like bells, despite being thick with the congestion that came with a Christmas cold. He coughed softly, clearing his throat, voice slightly hoarse, but soft, and kind.

"Now, now, if I was in bed resting, who would ice the cookies? Who would make sure Thor doesn't burn the Turkey? You know he's going to try and help again, and I will not have a repeat of yesterday. It's not good for the baby. I have to do something useful, Tony. I am interrupting on your Christmas, after all." He let his hand trail down to rest on his slight baby bump, fingers curling protectively over the soft fabric. Tony smiled, covering the cool fingers with his own, only moving away as he felt Loki tense. 

"Babe?" 

Loki help up a pale finger, only to clamp the entire hand over his mouth and nose not a moment later, pitching forward in a delicate sneeze. _“Hhih...hh'htshiiew!"_

Tony couldn't help but smile. "Bless. Come on now, back to bed. Your being ill isn't good for the baby either." He frowned as he noticed the glazed look in Loki's eyes as he straightened himself, the flush in his pale cheeks. 

"It's dust from the tinsel, I'm fine Tony. Christmas is important to me, you know that." The Trickster argued, though his body betrayed him as he spoke, giving way to shivering from chill. 

"Mmmhmm, come on. You act like you're gonna ruin Christmas by being ill, Lokes. Trust me, that won't be the case. Now are you going to come quietly or do I need to get Bruce down here to lecture you on pre-natal infection and what it can do to our child?" Tony smirked as he pulled the God of Mischief into his arms, ignoring the squawk of indignation it garnered. He carried his precious burden back to their room, tucking the covers gently around the already snoozing deity, placing a soft kiss on the swollen stomach. 

"Merry Christmas eve, little one. Just one more sleep til Christmas, eh? And next Christmas you'll be with us. I can't wait." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning saw what can only be described as a typical Avengers Christmas. This entailed one Thor Odinson, running around the tower half naked at 5 am, announcing that he would vanquish the cookies by eating every last one; one Natasha Romanov drinking vodka like it was water straight from the bottle and shooting glares at anyone who said she should do otherwise; one Clint Barton bouncing on the rug next to the tree like a toddler, joined by one Steve Rogers; One Bruce Banner and One Tony Stark settles on soft chairs sipping strong black coffee, and one Loki Laufeyson, curled up against Tony's side, wrapped in a thick green comforter with hot chocolate and a box of tissues, snapping at anyone who tried to give him sympathy. 

Tony sighed a long suffering sigh, biting back the smile that betrayed his own excitement. "Alright Clint, dish 'em out."

clint attacked the large pile of gifts under the tree, throwing them out at random to different people. Thor, of course, tore straight into his from Loki, and was overjoyed to find a new, magically enhanced cape which would better protect him from injury, as well as a new sheath for Mjolnir. Steve, on the other hand, waited politely until everyone had a gift in hand to open his from Tony, turning to hide the tears welling up as he found a letter from Peggy, and an address to the retirement home she currently lived in. Bruce had received, from Thor, books from Asgard, which he set aside to read later, a glint of excitement in his eyes at the prospect of new knowledge. Clint and Natasha were sharing a deep kiss to thank each other for their presents, all though none of the other avengers could even figure out what the black and silver devices were actually for. 

Loki opened his gift from Bruce tentatively, worried about what it would contain. He hadn't been part of the avengers for very long, and he was afraid the others would resent him for intruding upon their Christmas traditions. He pried open the white box, taking the gift out gently, fingers trembling. 

"Oh." Loki was glad he had his cold as an excuse to cover up his sniffling as he turned away from the group. He held a snow globe, a beautiful, intricately made snow globe, but it was the scene depicted inside that had him tearing up. In miniature form was each of the Avengers, all surrounding the tiny black and green figure that was Loki, a tiny baby in his arms. Around the sides of the snow globe were also miniature depictions of his children, obviously modelled after Tony's descriptions of them from his first meeting, considering the poses they were in. At the base of the snow globe, written in old Norse were the words "Welcome to the Family, Loki."

Loki subtly wiped his tears away, face breaking out into a warm smile as he turned back to the timid scientist, who was watching his behaviour anxiously, as though worried he had overstepped his bounds. "Thanks, Bruce. Thank you very much. I love it." 

Bruce smiled, chest deflating as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. On the sofa across from his, Tony did the same, allowing his face to stretch into a smirk. As the snow fell outside, inside the Avengers tower the fire roared, laughter echoed and gifts were exchanged by the hands of friends, of family. As he watched his love be fussed over, force fed medicine by Steve, and crowded round as the baby began to kick for the very first time, he knew this Christmas would go down in the history books as one of his best yet. 

Ruin Christmas, indeed.


End file.
